All in the Family
by twoforHazel
Summary: The lives of the Manhattan newsies are turned upside down with the unexpected arrival of Racetrack's two sisters. With encounters with mobsters and plenty of drama, everyone will learn what it really means to be all in the family! R/R please!
1. Chapter 1

_The lives of the Manhattan newsies are turned upside down with the unexpected arrival of Racetrack's two sisters._

_**NOTE: I don't own "Newsies". I don't pretend to. But any character in here that isn't in "Newsies" belongs to me :)**_

***************

Racetrack Higgins was in for it this time. He had been well aware of Skittery's foul mood, but alas, the temptation had been too great. And now….

"You…. CHEATER! I'm going to soak ya so bad, that even St. Peta hisself ain't gonna recognize ya!"

"Awww, Skitts, ya ain't gonna kill me. Least aways not before you yaself keel ova from burstin a vessel!"

Skittery just glared in response and Race figured this was about as good a time as any to run. Race didn't figure himself a coward, but he was already sore from an earlier scuffle that day. He heard feet hitting the cobblestone behind him. _Wow, _he thought to himself_, Skitts must be more cranky than I thought!_

He turned around briefly to see how much of a lead he had. Not much. As he turned around again he ran into something soft and firm. _THUD!_ Racetrack fell on his back and momentarily forgot about Skittery as he looked up at the young woman in front of him. He stopped short of apologizing when he saw her face.

She stood, hands on her hips, glaring at him. He laid there, confused and afraid, staring back at her.

"Frank Robert Higgins! Where have you been? I've been looking for you for days!"

Race, recovering from the shock somewhat, managed to stutter out "B..Be..Becca?" And then a well placed kick informed him that Skittery had caught up.

Skittery stopped short of another blow when he noticed the stare-off between Race and the woman. Forgetting his anger, he smirked and asked. "Race, who's the broad?"

Racetrack, ignoring him, scrambled to his feet. His eyes wide and starring, he said, "Becca, is it really you?"

"Are you really that surprised to see me?"

"Well, um… yeah." Race stuttered. "What I mean is… I thought youse was in school."

"The schooling stopped once the money did." She paused, then said curtly "Uncle Bert is dead. And it seems you've left Emily to fend for herself."

At this point Skittery interrupted. "Can someone please explain ta me what the hell is goin on heah?"

*************

**Ok so I know it's short. Subsequent chapters will be longer; I just wanted to set the tone with this first one.**


	2. Chapter 2

_The lives of the Manhattan newsies are turned upside down with the unexpected arrival of Racetrack's two sisters._

_**NOTE: I don't own "Newsies". I don't pretend to. But any character in here that isn't in "Newsies" belongs to me :)**_

_****************_

_At this point Skittery interrupted. "Can someone please explain ta me what the hell is goin on heah?"_

"She's my… _sista_." Racetrack said without turning to Skittery, as he was still in a state of shock.

"Older sister." Becca was quick to correct.

"And quite a lookah too, eh?" Skittery said with a smirk.

Ignoring his friend, Racetrack began to look at his sister a little suspiciously. At length he asked, "What do ya _mean _Uncle Bert is dead? And where is Emily, hmm? Are ya so sure ya should be –"

Before Racetrack could finish, he was interrupted by the sound of a girl shrieking, "HEY! Come BACK!"

At the sound of that voice, Becca sighed in a deflated manner. Racetrack looked around searching for its owner.

"Hey… HEY!"

Racetrack turned to see a skinny girl in a full-skirted blue dress attempting to chase a man who seemed to be carrying a purse. He had to chuckle at the sight of his younger sister trying to run in all those ruffles. It crossed his mind that perhaps he should stop the man who, it seemed, had taken his sister's bag. But before he could….

WHAM! Skittery had clotheslined the poor fellow. Racetrack almost let out a small chuckle in response. Skittery would never say so, but he had a soft spot for so-called damsels in distress And if he should see a lady being messed with it was likely the offender would incur his wrath. But this was not to say that Skittery was always so polite himself. Either way, Racetrack knew he had been given a pass for now.

Emily caught up shortly, red faced and puffing. She glared at the man, coughing on the ground. "Give me my bag… NOW!"

"Now ain't _youse_ assertive." Skittery smirked as he leaned down and grabbed the bag, which Emily promptly seized from him with a glare.

At this point Becca interrupted. "We should talk. The _three_ of us."

Skittery simply shrugged and looked at Racetrack. "I think I'm gonna teach dis guy some manners, k Race?" Turning to Becca he said "It woulda been ya brudda, but considering the circumstances…"

"Appreciated." Becca finished for him.

At that, Skittery gave a gallant bow to Emily and smirked. "A pleasure." His smirk was returned with a scowl. At that he turned to the man still lying on the cobblestone and gave him a hand up. Slinging his arm around the man's shoulder he smiled and said "Let's chat…." Then he walked with the man into the nearest alley…

Race shook his head. "Poor schmuck." Then he eyed the alley, turned to his sisters, and quickly stated "We should go somewheres else."

* * *

The bell rang as the trio entered Tibby's.

"Ey Racetrack!" Jack Kelly yelled in greeting as he rose from one of the tables.

"Hey Jack" Race replied, while leading his sisters to table in the corner.

"Race… ain't youse gonna introduce me to ya friends heah?" Jack asked with a twinkle in his eye.

Sighing, Race turned to Becca. "Da personal stuff is gonna hafta wait. You gotsta meet me leadah. Dis heah… is Jack Kelly."

Becca did have things she wanted to discuss with Race. It was the reason she had gone looking for him in the first place. She had questions. But it seemed that would have to come later. She turned to the blond haired boy walking up to them. He couldn't have been older than 21, she figured.

As he neared, she extended her hand and he reached out to kiss it. "Jack Kelly, at ya soivice."

"Becca Higgins. And this is Emily Higgins." She said, motioning to her sister. "Nice hat."

Jack chuckled, and his smile grew as realization. "Racetrack!" he bellowed, causing many of the newsies in Tibby's to stop eating and look. "Are deese ya sistas?"

"Yeah, Jack. Dey're me sistas." Turning to the rest of the newsies he continued… "So youse all can stop ogling dem." With that he hit the back of the head of a nearby Mush, whose starring hadn't escaped him.

Jack led them to his table, where they sat down and placed their orders. "So…." Jack said. "Ya related."

"Yes" Becca said in reply.

He looked them up and down carefully. They had some of the same facial features, but still looked very different from one another. In fact, if not for the last name he would have never guessed they were siblings. Racetrack was skinny, a little on the short side, with brown hair and brown eyes. Emily was about Race's size, but her features were softer and her hair and eyes were darker. Jack mused that he might have trouble getting the other boys to leave her alone. Becca looked nothing like her siblings and appeared a good deal older than them. She was taller and her wavy auburn hair and olive green eyes were nothing like the others' dark features. But she had the same smile as Racetrack, no doubt about it.

Jack knew he was probably intruding, but he didn't really care. And he was curious. "So what's da story heah? It seems I don't know my buddy Racetrack as well as I thought"

Emily looked down at the table and sighed. She could just imagine the bombs going off now…

Jack looked at her, expecting her to say something. But instead it was Becca again who spoke up.

"If you want the backstory, our mother was Italian and our father was Irish. I think it's obvious who each of us takes after. They died shortly after Emily was born during a Typhoid epidemic. I was eleven, Frank – er, I mean Racetrack? – was almost three, and Emily was ten months old. My mother had a distant uncle who was rich, our Uncle Bert, living in Queens, so we went to stay with him. When I was 17 I went off to study at Cornell. From what I can tell Frank – that's his real name – took off not long after I left. The few times I visited, Uncle Bert made excuses for why Frank wasn't there. I never knew he had run away until our Uncle Bert died and I was forced to quit school. Of course then I found out that Frank had abandoned Emily and Uncle Bert didn't care enough to go bring him back. To think…"

"I didn't _abandon_ her!" Race said defensively. "But _you_, you abandoned us all! Two years already in school and ya only visited once! Too busy with ya dream of a… a…"

"PhD?" Becca substituted.

"Yeah! And that man ya call an uncle… he didn't care at all… leastaways not for me. He tawt you an' Emily how ta be ladies an' he tawt me how ta scrub da dishes. So yeah, I ran! But I visited, sometimes. Leastaways more than youse did. Isn't dat right, Emily?"

"_Sometimes._" Emily said softly in contemplation. The three others at the table looked at her expectantly, but were startled when she looked up suddenly and spat "I don't know why you both are arguing. Yes, I saw Frank a bit more, but _barely._ Neither of you were ever there and I don't know what right either of you have to take me here to this… this _place!_"

She said it with such a sharpness that both Becca and Racetrack suddenly became aware that they had both failed their little sister. They both looked at the girl who had returned to a storic silence, staring at the table. Then they looked at each other, each to ashamed to hold the gaze for long. Each of the siblings then settled into an uneasy silence.

Jack looked back in forth between the three of them, his curiosity satisfied. But he felt bad about the all the issues his simple question seemed to have brought forth. "I think that mebbe youse should all talk alone." And with that, Jack excused himself.


	3. Chapter 3

_The lives of the Manhattan newsies are turned upside down with the unexpected arrival of Racetrack's two sisters._

_**NOTE: I don't own "Newsies". I don't pretend to. But any character in here that isn't in "Newsies" belongs to me :)**_

**

* * *

**

It was a few minutes before anyone spoke again. Finally it was Becca who broke the silence. "Frank? I still don't approve of you running off. But… you're right. Somehow I _had_ become to absorbed in my own life to really be concerned about the well-being of either of you. I'm so sorry. But I'm here now, and I want to make up for lost time." She look at her brother, hoping for a positive response.

"It's ok. And I ain't been so good a brudda either." Race smiled sheepishly as he turned to Emily and placed his hand atop hers. "So whaddya say, lil sis? Can you forgive ya family?"

Emily looked up at the brother she barely knew. "Fine. The past is of no use discussing now anyways." She was still angry and certainly did not want to be there, but knew she hardly had a choice. So she sat there and simmered.

"So, uh… where do we go from heah?" Race asked.

"Well, I may be the oldest, but I must admit I don't have much of an idea what to do." Becca replied, suddenly looking weary. Turning to Race, she said "We have a little money, but it won't last forever. We'll have to work…"

Suddenly Emily butted in as her temper again came to a boil. "Work? Work?! Becca, I am a lady of breeding, I don't_ work_. I read, I sing, I embroider cushions. I do things expected of accomplished young ladies, but I certainly do not work! I don't know what on earth you're expecting me to – "

SWACK! Before Emily could finish her rant, she was interrupted by a quick slap across her right cheek by her older sister. "_Hush_!" Becca hissed as the newsies in Tibby's began to stare. "You selfish, conceited little girl! We don't have the luxury of sitting around and embroidering cushions! You don't have soft feather pillows, pianos, lace, or tea parties anymore. I suggest you get used to the fact that this is what our life is going to be from now on."

Racetrack jumped at his sister's sudden harshness. That slap was hardly an act of penance. Emily looked down as a few hot tears streamed down her face. She had never been disciplined in that way before. Nor was she sure what to make of all this. Things had been just fine before, as far as she was concerned. She had a nice life and good prospects. Now suddenly the man she considered a father was dead, and her sister and brother had reentered her life expecting to control it. She had tried to remain as stoic as possible, but she wasn't sure how much longer she could endure. _Working class, _she thought to herself, disgusted. _And my opinion doesn't matter_.

Becca's demeanor softened. "I'm sorry I hit you, Emily. That might have been unnecessary. But this is going to be an adjustment for all of us, and I really need to you to understand that we don't have much choice here. There is no one left to help us, so we are going to have to learn to support ourselves." Emily didn't reply.

Jack, despite walking away, had continued to listen from a distance. Now, he got up from his table and walked back towards them. Emily quickly wiped her tears and put on as unreadable a mask as she could. "You needs work?" Jack asked.

"Yes" Becca replied, looking at him. "Any ideas?"

"Ya sista can be a newsie until she finds something else. Youse too old. But I'se gots an idea."

"Youse thinking what I'm thinkin, Jack?" Racetrack asked. Jack grinned back at him.

Just then the bell rang as another young man entered in, followed by a younger boy.

"Davey!" Jack exclaimed with a smile. He quickly walked over. "Heya Les" he said as he ruffled the hair of the young boy. Clapping his hand on David's back, he led the two over to where Race, Becca, and Emily were sitting. "Davey, Les… I wants ya to meet some new friends 'a mine. Deese heah are Racetrack's sistas, Becca an' Emily."

David smiled at the two newcomers, while holding his gaze a bit longer on Emily. "Pleased to meet you, I'm David."

"Anyways," Jack continued to Becca, "Me an' Race wants youse to meet a friend 'a ours." Turning to Davey he said, "Can youse an' Les keep Emily company for a bit? We should be back shortly."

"Where are we going?" Becca inquired.

"You'll see." Racetrack grinned back at her. "We'se gots a friend."

"Are you ok here with David?" she asked Emily, who gave a curt nod.

So she got up and headed out the door behind Jack and Racetrack.

Emily quickly wiped the frown off her face and smiled shyly at David and Les. It hadn't escaped her that David seemed more put together than the other newsies and appeared to, in her opinion, speak better English. She took mental note of all his features, from his curly brown hair to his jaw line. She would have blushed had she realized he was doing the same.

Les ran off to talk to some of the other newsies. Sitting down, David causally said, "So tell me about yourself, Emily."

Feeling oddly comfortable around him, she decided to risk opening up. "Well, my parents died shortly after I was born, so I was raised by my uncle. Becca left for school when I was a kid and Racetrack ran away soon after, so I've always kind of felt like an only child even though I'm not. I'm 17, I love reading and learning, and I hate being stuck in this society. No offense."

"None taken." He smiled. "You know, when I first became a newsie, I wasn't too fond of some of the characters around her myself. But my opinion of them changed in time. Give it time, and I think you might find you're opinion changing as well."

"Doubt it." She scowled.

Figuring he would make little progress on the topic, David decided to change the subject. "So, you like reading? What's your favorite thing to read about?"

"I enjoy studying history, and I love reading Jane Austen."

David laughed lightly. "Somehow that doesn't surprise me. So history huh? What kind?"

"All kinds. But I suppose I prefer studying the Roman Empire. I find it so dramatic and full of intrigue! But I suppose that's because I never really experienced any sort of excitement growing up."

"Well, maybe you'll find some adventure here." David said, making Emily blush. "So, have you read about Nero? He was one crazy guy. Nearly burned Rome to the ground you know."

So the conversation continued as they discussed decisive battles, great men, and a few crazy emperors. All the while Emily marveled to herself that any newsie could possibly be more than halfway intelligent.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack, Racetrack, and Becca headed down the street.

"Please tell me where we are going." Becca asked.

"We gots a ladyfriend, Medda, she might be able ta help ya you." Racetrack said.

"You know, you're very beautiful." Jack said casually.

"If I'm too old to sell papers, I'm certainly too old for you, Jack." Becca said with a laugh.

Jack smirked. "Relax, I gots a goil of my own. I was meanin dat dat could be ta ya advantage."

"I will _not_ sell myself!" Becca protested loudly while suddenly stopping.

Race and Jack turned around and looked at her incredulously. Then they both began laughing hysterically. Jack had to lean on the side of a building to keep from falling over, while Race felt his sides beginning to hurt. When they had finally finished, Race looked at a glaring Becca.

"Deah me! It seems we have a misunderstanding heah. Becca, I would nevah let any sista 'a mine work in a brothel."

"The vaudeville stage, Becca." Jack said. "You might be able to get work as a performer."

"Oh." Becca said sheepishly, feeling silly for her assumption. She sighed as they stopped before a building labeled "Irving Hall".

* * *

**Thanks to the people who gave me reviews! I appreciate it! Keep 'em coming!**

**Yeah, so Emily is a snob... for now. Please let me know if any of the characters is seeming a little too flat and needs more characterization.**

**Preview for the next few chapters.... Becca's new job, Emily tries selling papers, and a big party. Well, it's more interesting than that but I don't want to reveal too much :)**

**Drama soon, I promise. **


	4. Chapter 4

_The lives of the Manhattan newsies are turned upside down with the unexpected arrival of Racetrack's two sisters._

_**NOTE: I don't own "Newsies". I don't pretend to. But any character in here that isn't in "Newsies" belongs to me :)**_

**

* * *

**

"Wait." Becca said suddenly, as she stopped in front of the door. Looking at her feet, she slowly gathered her nerve.

"You ok?" Jack asked, looking at her.

"Yes. Ok, I'm ready."

They entered into what she supposed was a backstage area. It wasn't well lit, and props and such were scattered about.

"Who's there?" a voice called out from one of the back rooms.

"Ey, Medda! It's Jack! Youse got a minute?" Jack yelled back.

A petite redheaded woman emerged from among the clutter. She feigned an annoyed look before softening into a soft smile. "Kelly, for you, I have an hour…. Well actually about ten minutes and then I have to go on. Hello Racetrack!" Turning to Becca she asked, "Hmm, who's this fine young lady? She's a little old for you boys, don't you think?"

"She's my sista, Becca. And we was hopin youse could give 'er a job." Race said hopefully.

"I don't know, Race…. I don't really need any more girls…"

"Aww, you wouldn't turn me down, now would ya Medda?" Jack asked as he looked at her innocently.

Medda placed her hands on her hips and thought for a while. Becca studied the woman as they waited for her response. Her hair was a very bright shade of red, and very curly. She guessed Medda to be in her early 40's perhaps, but she was very beautiful.

Finally Medda spoke. "Can you sing?"

"Um, well…."

"Well, let me see what you got!"

Becca swallowed hard. She had never performed before. But she thought of Emily, and knew she needed to get over any fear she had. But she didn't know a lot of vaudeville songs. As Medda looked at her expectantly, she figured she might as well sing what she knew.

"The water is wide, I cannot get o'er. And neither have I the wings to fly. Build me a boat that can carry two. And both shall row, my love and I." She sighed heavily as she finished, hoping her little performance passed the test. She looked up to see Jack and Race starring at her, and Medda with a satisfied smile.

"_Damn_." Jack said.

Medda laughed. "Well, we'll have you singing happier songs than that, you're hired! You have a _beautiful _soprano voice. I bit reserved, but beautiful nonetheless. Although 'Becca' isn't the best stage name; we'll need to find something else." Medda studied her, paused and exclaimed "I've got it! _Jade_, after those beautiful green eyes of yours."

"_Jade_?" Becca questioned.

"I like it" Jack said.

"I dunno, Medda. They're more of an ugly olive green if ya ask me." Race said with a smirk.

"Ain't nobody askin you, ya bum!" Jack snorted while hit he Racetrack upside the head.

"Eyy!" Race half yelled as he rubbed his head. The other three couldn't help but laugh in spite of themselves.

With a chuckle, Becca looked at Medda and shrugged, "Well, I _hate_ olives."

Medda laughed. "Well it's settled then… Jade. Come back tomorrow afternoon. I'll have a room ready for you by then and we can begin practicing immediately." Medda quickly peered out to the stage. "I've got to go on now. 3 o' clock, ok?"

Becca nodded. Then Medda slipped onto the stage, welcomed by the roar of applause.

"Well, Jade," Jack said with a smile, "I wish we could stay to watch Medda sing, but we'se better get back to Tibby's 'an check up on that sista of yours."

"You can still call me Becca, you know."

"Nope," Race said, "You needs ta get used ta bein known as Jade. 'Sides, you'll find that sometimes it's best if your real identity is kept quiet."

Becca looked at him questioningly, then sighed as they left the theater. This wasn't really the kind of job she had expected, but she was grateful to have it, and to have gotten it so easily. Her brother and Jack certainly seemed to know the right people.

"Jade." Jack interrupted her thoughts. "Wese gots a room at the lodging house usually reserved for sick newsies. You 'an Emily can stay there tonight."

"Thank you, Jack."

"So, uh, Jade," Jack said slowly.

"Yes, Jack?"

"I hate ta say dis, but ya sista, well, she's kinda…." he trailed off.

"I know." she sighed. "I want to make this transition as easy as possible for her, but she's really being quite difficult. She's still pretty mad I me, I think. I'm not sure how to get it through her head that these are our circumstances now."

"She's doesn't seem to have any street sense." Race said.

Jack laughed. "Well, we'll have ta teach her some street sense – have her sell wit someone else. But not you, Race. I think it's best she learn da business 'a selling papes from someone she ain't, you know, related to."

"Why?" Becca/Jade asked.

"Well for one, she's gots to get to know people. Secondly, I think it would be good for 'er to be thrown right in the fray, wit one 'a my newsies. Might help wit that little attitude problem."

"Who are you thinking?" Race asked.

Jack chuckled as suddenly the trio saw Skittery approach them from the street. He had a bruise on his cheek and his knuckles were pretty gashed. "You get in a fight, Skittery? Youse gots a nice shinah dere." Jack asked.

"I had to teach 'a guy a lesson about respect for the ladies." Skittery said as he gave Jade a nod. Turning to Race he said, "Tell ya sista I gots him good."

"I'm not sure how ya know his sister, Skittery, but youse can tell 'er yaself. She'll be selling wit youse tomorrow." Jack said with a smirk.

"Jack, you really think that's a good idea?" Race asked.

"Sure I do! Skittery'll teach her somethin about life as a newsie. And if she lasts the day sellin wit him… you know she'll be fine."

"Jack?" Skittery questioned.

"Just show her what bein a newsie is all about, ok?" Jack said, closing the matter.

With that, Skittery headed off in the direction off in the direction of the lodging house to clean himself off, while the other three continued off in the direction of Tibby's. When then entered, what they saw shocked them all.

"Oh… my… goodness!" Jade gasped. For what should be happening at the table where they had left their sister but…. _smiling and laughing_?

Yes, in fact Emily appeared quite content sitting and chatting with David.

"Really?!"

"Yep, he was tap-dancing on the table! Like he was king of New York or something…"

"What Davey, ya don't like my dancin'?" Racetrack interrupted goodnaturedly.

"How'd it go?" David asked Jack.

"Medda gave her a job. 'An we'll be callin her 'Jade' now, too. Got it?" Jack said, raising his voice for the last bit so that everyone knew Becca's new name. Turning to Emily, he softened his voice. "So, you'se ready to sell them papes tomorrow?"

Emily's mouth dropped from a smile to a scowl as she starred back at him. Of course she wasn't ready to sell, but by this point she had figured out the uselessness of objecting. "Whatever" she sighed.

"Good goil." Race said. "Ladies if ya please, let me show youse to ya quartas for da night." He bowed.

Jade rolled her eyes and smiled. "Come on, Emily. We'll have to share a room for tonight."

Emily sighed, got up, took one last look at David, and followed her two elder siblings out the door.

"So I have to call you Jade now, just like I have to call him Racetrack?" she coolly asked.

"Yep, most of us has nicknames 'round heah. And youse bettah be nice or you'll be getting one you won't like so much." Race smirked back at her.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Tibby's, Jack watched the trio leave. He turned around to where David was currently sitting with Mush and Kid Blink. "So…Whatdya boys think of 'em?"

"Da older one, she's ok. Dat younger one though…. She's pretty hoity toity." Blink said.

"And pretty. Man, Jack… dat goil… wit da eyes and dat raven-colored hair…" Mush trailed off.

David silently glared at his lady-loving friend.

"So you like her, ey, Mush?" Jack asked. Then it hit him… "Raven!"

David, Mush, and Blink starred blankly at him.

"She's gotta have a newsie name, right? Wells, Mushy-boy, you gave me an idea!"

"Raven?" Blink asked. "You sure 'Snotty' ain't bettah?"

"Wese already gots a 'Snoddy', so dat will just confuse things. 'Sides, dis is Racetrack's sista heah, wese gotta be a little nice. Davey, whatta you think?"

"I think she could tolerate being called 'Raven'" David replied simply. The look on his face said he was still a little irked by Mush's exultation of Emily.

"Ok boys!" Jack yelled to the rest of the newsies in Tibby's. "We start calling Emily 'Raven'. Dat's her name now, gots it?"

* * *

"So, what'd you two think of da newsies?" Race asked his two sisters as they headed towards the lodging house.

Emily was quiet, but Jade answered him. "They were nice enough. I wish I could get the chance to get to know them all better before going to stay at Medda's."

"Well, da one Emily was talking too, David, is Jack's best friend. David did a lot for da strike three years ago, and Jack's wit his sista, Sarah. I'm thinkin they might even get hitched soon. Sittin at the near table was Mush 'an Kid Blink. Now, Mush, he's a ladies' man, so you've been warned. Blink, he's Jack's second in command. Nevah been able to figure out if he really needs da eye-patch or not though. But you'll get ta know dem soon enough. We all come by Medda's a lot."

Curious, Emily asked "If David's his best friend, why isn't he second?"

"Cuz," Race answered, "He's got a family. He don't live wit us and he can't look out for us all da time if he got a family. And so if something were to ever happen ta Jack – God forbid – David couldn't take over leadership."

Eventually they reached the lodging house. They entered into the dimly lit common room, and Emily and Jade stopped in the entrance while Race went to over to a man behind the desk.

"So uh, Kloppman. I gots a favah to ask."

"Racetrack, you'se always got a favah to ask. Now whatdya want?" Kloppman gave the boy a stern look, but the twinkle in his eye indicated he had no ill intention toward Race.

"My sistas, can dey stay heah for da night? Me older sista will be out tomorrow. Da other one might be heah a little longer."

Kloppman glanced at the two girls and motioned for them to enter. "Fine. But after tonight I'll charge 'em. Show 'em da sick room. If someone gets sick… then it's out in the bunks." He smiled and chuckled. "I don't envy you goils sharin a bathroom with those fellas."

Race led his sisters up the stairs to the second floor. They passed a large room filled wall to wall with bunk beds. Next was a large washroom with two doors – one leading to the hallway, one back to the bunkroom. Finally, on the left-hand side, they approached a small room.

"My closet was larger than this!" Emily said angrily.

"I'm sorry, deah sista. Would you prefer a bunk? Or perhaps the street would suit you bettah?" Racetrack said sarcastically. His patience with his younger sister was wearing thin.

Jade intervened. "I'll do just fine. Thank you, Racetrack." Racetrack simply walked away into the bunkroom. With a glare towards her sister, Jade followed him, leaving Emily in the room.

He was out on the fire escape. Cautiously, Jade crawled through the window out after him. Finally making it through, she looked at her brother sympathetically. She was surprised at his maturity, what with his two sisters randomly showing up and needing so much of his help.

Currently, he was rubbing his temples. "Ise gots a headache."

Jade placed her hand on his shoulder. "Give her time. This is an adjustment for all of us. I'm sure tomorrow will be better."

Race snorted. "Ha! She'll be Skittery's problem tomorrow…"

Then they stood in silence, watching the city as the sky darkened.

At length, Racetrack spoke. "Jade, Medda'll be throwing a big party soon. Anniversary of the strike, right? All da newsies will be there. And some friends of da newsies. You'll probably be singing."

Jade laughed nervously. Before she could respond, however, they were interrupted by the sound of a few newsies entering the bunkroom.

"Hey Raven! How you liking our humble home?" a male voice asked.

"Why are you calling me that? My name is Emily and this place is filthy!"

"Awww, it ain't that bad." A different male voice responded. "You'll get used ta it. And guess what? Youse get ta sell wit me tomorrow!"

Jade and Racetrack turned to see Skittery leaning on the doorpost of the sick room, while Snitch and Itey stood close behind.

Just then Bumlets entered. Seeing Emily, he greeted her with "Hey Raven!", and then headed into the bunk with a smirk.

"My name is EMILY! Now all of you… GO AWAY!" she yelled as she slammed the door, which banged Skittery's shoulder rather hard..

"Temper, temper" he tsked as he swaggered into the bunkroom, smirking and rubbing his shoulder lightly.

"Guess she's found her new name" Jade said. Race simply shrugged as they headed back inside.

They both knew tomorrow would be interesting…

* * *

**Ok, so it's longer than the previous three chapters. Sorry if it's moving a little slow so far, things will pick up. Next chapter will have Emily selling, and hopefully the party. After that.... (dum dum DUM) drama. Let's just say one of our girls messes with the wrong man. (Ok, so that's typical, but as far as I can tell the angle I'm thinking of hasn't been done yet). Don't worry, I know exactly where this story is going, it's just a matter or writing it down.**

**Thanks to everyone who has been reading/reviewing!**

**Sorry it's been so long! I've had to deal with some major real-life drama the past two months. The next chapter will *hopefully* be up within the next week.**


	5. Chapter 5

_The lives of the Manhattan newsies are turned upside down with the unexpected arrival of Racetrack's two sisters._

_**NOTE: I don't own "Newsies". I don't pretend to. But any character in here that isn't in "Newsies" belongs to me :)**_

* * *

_Poke…poke…poke poke…poke poke poke…_

Jade rolled over slowly as she sleepily opened her eyes. As her vision cleared she was greeted by the face of an old man less than a foot from her. Startled, she jumped up and landed on the hard wooden floor with an _oomph! _Rubbing her shoulder, she gave an annoyed look at Kloppman, who simply chuckled.

"Pardon me miss, but I figured youse wouldn't want to be sharing the washroom wit the boys this mornin'. Decided I'd give youse a head start."

Jade stood to her feet. "Thank you, but perhaps not startling me might also be a good idea!" She looked over to the small bed she had shared with her sister the night before and yawned. Thanks to her sister's turning and constant kicking – which she couldn't be too sure was on accident – she had gotten very little sleep.

Kloppman interrupted her thoughts. "You gots about fifteen minutes." Tipping his bowler hat at her, he smiled and walked out.

Closing the door behind him, Jade turned and sat back down on the bed. Leaning over her sister she whispered that it was time to get up. Groaning, Emily rolled over swinging her arm and nearly hitting Jade in the face. "Emily!" Jade hissed quietly. She didn't want to be took loud and risk waking the boys. Emily mumbled something and pulled the covers back over her head. Now getting annoyed, Jade stood up, reached for the covers and pulled them off the bed.

Finally, there was a response. Emily rolled over and gave her older sister a good hard glare. "It's still dark out!"

"Yeah, I know. But would you like to share the bathroom with the boys? Because you'll have that chance in about… oh, ten minutes?"

"But it takes me longer than _that_ to get ready!"

Jade smirked. "Better go fast then!" And with that she grabbed a small towel and headed towards the bathroom. She really didn't feel like dealing with her sister's attitude this morning.

She went quickly, and as she was finishing up she saw her sister come in with a noticeable scowl on her face. "Better hurry up!" She said to Emily as she headed back to their room to get dressed. As she arrived in their room, she quickly slipped out of her heavy nightgown and into clean clothes. Also, she pulled out as simple dress for Emily to wear, as everything Emily owned was much too nice for the streets. After drawing her auburn hair into a loose bun, she quickly repacked her things in preparation for going to Medda's.

She heard Kloppman coming up the stairs again and knew he was going to wake the boys. _Emily better hurry up_, she thought. A chorus of yells, moans, and scuffling feet let her know the boys were up. _Here we go…_

"Ey, sweetheart, you're up awfully early!" she heard Skittery say.

"Ya needs some help changin ya clothes?" a second unknown voice said.

Jade thought she heard Emily about to protest, but instead the second voice yelled "Ow! What was that for?!"

"Youse don't talk to a lady like dat!" Skittery said.

"You boys better leave my sista alone!" Racetrack yelled angrily.

"Ey! What's wit all da ruckus?" Jack's voice interrupted commandingly. "Raven, youse better hurry up. We can't have dis kind'a disturbance happenin ev'ry mornin'."

"Fine, I'm done, I'm done!" Emily said exasperatedly as she ran back into the room and slammed the door.

Jade burst out laughing as she looked at her sister. Her hair was dripping wet and tangled around her head like a bird's nest. Jade tossed her sister a towel and comb. "You tried to wash your hair?"

"So? It was dirty." She paused, looked down with a frown, then suddenly yelled, "They keep calling me Raven!"

"It seems that's your new newsie name. Best just accept it – after all, it could be worse." Jade turned to her sister who, still frowning, was now loosely braiding her hair. "I'll have to call you Raven too, you know."

"Yeah, fine."

"Here, you can wear this today. Hopefully we can get you some other work dresses soon, but this will have to do for now."

Emily looked at the worn blue dress lying on the bed. "I am _not_ wearing that."

"You'd rather ruin your nice dresses?"

With a huff of annoyance, Emily snatched up the dress and quickly put it on. "So, do I look like a poor person?" she asked with a half-smile.

"Raven – no matter what clothes you're wearing… you are beautiful. Remember that." Jade looked her square in the eyes and smiled. And for a moment, she thought she saw her sister give a small smile.

_Knock, knock!_ "Time to go!" Jack yelled from outside their door.

Jade and Raven quickly pulled on their stockings and boots and opened the door to greet him. Beside him were standing Racetrack and Skittery. Raven let out an audible groan when she saw Skittery.

"G'morning, my deah sistas." Racetrack said.

Jack smiled at the two. "Jade, I'm gonna take ya ta Medda's after lunch, so youse can hang 'round heah till I come get ya for lunch. Raven… _you_ get to sell wit the very capable Skittery heah."

Skittery took his cue and gave a bow towards Raven. She gave him a mean smirk.

"But what am I supposed to do all morning?" Jade asked.

"Don't know… get ta know Kloppman!" Jack said with a laugh.

"I smell money boys!" Kid Blink yelled as he skipped past.

Jack laughed. "You heard him! C'mon boys… and girl… we'se gots sellin' ta do."

Race gave a wink at Jade as he led the procession out of the room.

* * *

When Racetrack, Skittery, Jack, and Raven arrived at the distribution center, a large group of newsies had already congregated in front of the gate. Jack left the group and pushed ahead to the front and began climbing the gate as the other newsies, including her two companions, cheered. Raven simply crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. _They're acting like a bunch of hooligans_, she thought.

As the gates opened, however, Raven found herself being pushed forward by the mob and somewhere in the frenzy lost sight of Skittery and Racetrack. Surrounded by dirty, yelling boys, she began to panic a little. She started making her way through the crowd, trying to find a face she knew. The familiar face she bumped into was _not_ the one she wanted – it was the boy who had bothered her in the bathroom that morning.

"Why _hello_, there. You lost?" he asked her.

"No," she said shortly. She really hoped Skittery, Racetrack, or Jack would show up to help her.

"No? Ya look lost. See, dis ain't no place for goils… Especially pretty goils like you." He said with a devious grin as he stepped towards her.

"Um," she stammered, "Excuse me."

As she stepped back, her grabbed her by the waist and pulled her a bit closer. He was about to say something when a voice called out at him.

"Leave her alone, Bull!" a boy said as he ran up to them. Raven knew she had seen him in the diner the day before… Mush, she thought his name was.

Staring coldly at Bull, he repeated again "Leave her alone." Bull immediately lifted his hands off Raven and backed away. Mush then softened his face and glanced at Raven. "You ok?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Bull's a bit new, and his manner ain't so great, as you just figured out. Best steer clear of 'im in da future. He's got dat name for a reason."

Raven nodded slowly. "I need to find Skittery or Racetrack."

"I thought youse hated us." Skittery said with a laugh as he approached, carrying a bunch of papers over his shoulder..

"I suppose she's figurin out dat youse ain't so bad compared to Bull." Mush answered with a smile.

"Bull? He been bothering you again?" Racetrack asked as walked up from behind Skittery.

Raven looked at Skittery and saw the anger flash across his eyes. "I'm gonna hafta beat dat kid…" he growled.

"No!" she protested quickly. Mush, Skittery, and Racetrack looked at her in surprise. "Don't hurt him. If he continues to be a problem, I'll let you know it I need your help." _Is violence their only way of solving problems?_ she wondered.

Feeling safe again, she took a moment to observe her surroundings. The boys were beginning to line up to buy their papers. She made a mental note that Bull was in the back of the line, and also saw David and Les talking to Kid Blink near the front. David caught her glace and waved at her. She couldn't help but smile and wave back. Jack was sitting on a crate near the distribution window perusing the headlines, and Skittery was stepping in front of her trying to get her attention. Jolted out of her thoughts, she blinked at the cross-armed Skittery in front of her. Racetrack and Mush were no longer standing there.

"No time for daydreaming, toots! Time to sell them papes!"

"Don't call me toots," she grumbled as she followed him out of the distribution center and across the street.

"Here," he handed her a paper. "Let's see how you sell."

She starred at the paper blankly, not sure what to do with it.

Skittery rolled his eyes. "Like this." Holding up a newspaper, he shouted out "US Navy destroys British and German ships! Nation on the verge of war!"

Raven looked at him suspiciously. Scanning the front page, she noticed a story about the British and German blockade of Venezuela. "Roosevelt demands end to blockade," she read to herself. "Your headline has nothing to do with this story!" she said sternly.

"Sure it does! I jus' made it bettah." Skittery said as he sold a paper.

"You're just lying for profit!" Raven protested as Skittery shouted out another bogus headline.

Skittery turned to her. "So?"

"It's wrong."

"So is a lot of other things we do. Get over it." With that, Skittery continued walking down the street selling. Raven simply followed.

After a half hour or so, Skittery turned to her again. "Youse gonna sell or what?"

Raven stood silently frowning at him. Grabbing a paper, she held it up and shouted out the headline as written. Skittery laughed. "You keep trying dat doll an' see how it works for ya." So she did keep trying… and trying… and trying. After two hours, Skittery had only a few papers left, none of which sold as a result of _her_ efforts. It didn't take long before the complaining began.

"I'm tired, and I'm hungry. Can we take a break?"

"You've been takin' a break all mornin'."

"But I haven't eaten all morning!"

Suddenly Skittery turned and grabbed her upper arm tightly. She winced with the sudden pain. He looked her straight in the eye and glared. "Don't sell… don't eat," he said coldly. With that, he let go with a little shove.

Tears began to will up in Raven's eyes as she rubbed her sore arm. Rubbing them away, she looked back at Skittery, who had returned to selling. _I can't stand him_, she thought. _Why do I have to be dependent on such a…jerk?_

"Ugh!" she yelled in frustration. Grabbing the paper out of Skittery's hand she yelled, "Germany and Britain try to take over South America! U.S. readies for war!"

To her surprise, three gentlemen walked up immediately to buy a paper. Skittery gave her a satisfied smile. "See, dat wasn't so bad, was it?"

Raven smirked at him and continued selling. To her surprise, she wasn't half-bad – although Skittery said it was because of her looks. Within an hour and a half, she and Skittery had finished selling.

"I feel dirty." Raven mumbled as they walked back to the lodging house.

"Feels great, don't it?" Skittery said jokingly.

"It feels disgusting. I'm dirty and I spent my day lying."

"Oh boy, that's how it starts, ain't it? Soon, you'll be a world-class criminal!" said a sarcastic Skittery. Then he gave her a genuine smile and clapped her on the back. "It'll be worth it once ya get some food in ya stomach."

Raven looked at him and wondered if maybe she was beginning to understand him a bit better. But she pushed that thought immediately out of her mind. She didn't want to understand him.

They stopped by the lodging house to pick up Jade – who did actually spend the morning chatting with Kloppman – and soon were on their way to Tibby's for some lunch. Conversation was sparce, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. All three were simpky too busy thinking to talk. Once at the diner, they went over and sat where Jack, Racetrack, and David were eating lunch.

"Heya Davie, where's Les today" Skittery asked as he took his seat. David nodded towards a nearby table where Les was sitting with some of the younger boys. Les gave the newcomers a wave when he saw them.

"He might not talk ta you goils too much," Jack said with a grin.

"Gets shy around pretty girls, you see," David said while looking at Raven, who blushed slightly.

Racetrack gave a sideways glare at David. "Yep, he's gettin around dat age."

Jade took that as her cue to interuppt. "So Em-, I mean Raven...wow, still getting used that that. So Raven, how was your first morning selling?"

Raven motioned towards Skittery. "He made me lie," she said casually. "And I'm sweaty, and tired, and really wish I didn't have to do this."

Jade smiled sympathetically. "It won't be forever."

Skittery smirked. "Trust me, deys only keepin youse around til you get another job."

"Well can't they find one for me faster?!" Raven complained.

"Ya need to know ya way around foist, dat way we don't need to be worryin about you when ya leave. Dat's why your sellin wit us for now." Jack said in a non-negotiable manner.

Raven crossed her arms and sulked. That is, until their food came, whereupon her attitude improved considerably. The others at the table had to laugh at how she scarfed down her meal in the most unladylike way.

"Gee, ya hungry?" Racetrack asked with a laugh. Raven didn't even bother replying. She was too invested in the task at hand. Taking her lead, the others at the table dug into their meals as well.

"So Jade," Jack said with a mouth full of sandwhich, "Whatdya say we go see Medda's afternoon show? It'll be ending 'bout the time you get there at three anyways, but I'm thinkin mebbe youse want ta see it beforehand though."

"Sure Jack, we can get their early to catch the show," Jade said with a smile.

After they had finished eating, Jack and Jade got up to leave for Medda's. Jade gave her sister a hug and whispered, "I promise I'll visit this time!" Raven rolled her eyes and laughed.

She was about to give Racetrack a hug but he lifted his hands to block her and said, "Hey, I ain't no sissy." and offered his hand instead. Jade and Raven shared a look and laughed. After the goodbyes were done, Jack and Jade headed out on their way.

"Don't worry," Jack said as he put his arm around her shoulder, "You'll get plenty of visits. Medda's is like a second home to the newsies. That is, if ya could call the lodging house a home."

* * *

A couple of hours later, after watching a parade of jugglers, ventriloquists, clowns, singers, and other amusements, Jack and Jade stood in the backstage area waiting for Medda.

As they waited for Medda to change out of her stage clothes, they heard a sudden greeting come from behind them.

"Jack!"

Jack and Jade turned around to see a handsome well put together man striding towards them with a smile on his face.

"Hey Denton! It's been a while." Jack said.

"Yes it has. Were you in the audience? I didn't see you out there."

"Yeah, me 'an Jade were catching the show"

"Jade?"

Jack motioned to Jade, who had been standing behind him. "Dis heah, is Racetrack's olda sista. She's gonna be startin a job wit Medda."

Denton smiled and took her hand and kissed it. "Miss Higgins, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Jade fought a blush. "The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Denton. And please, call me Jade."

"Well, if I am to call you Jade, then you must call me Bryan."

"Bryan." Jade repeated with a slow smile.

Their exchange was interrupted by the appearance of Medda. "Bryan Denton! So good to see you! What brings you to my theatre?" she asked in delight.

"Miss Medda Larkson," Bryan said as he kissed her hand, "I thought I might ask your permission to write a story on the upcoming celebration."

"Denton," Medda scolded, "you ought to know no permission is necessary."

Denton smiled. "Of course, but I have no better excuse to come see your show!"

Medda laughed, then turned her attention to Jack and Jade. "Bryan, this is my newest performer Jade. She has the loveliest singing voice, just lovely. She'll be performing at the party, you know."

"I already introduced dem Medda." Jack said.

"Yes but you failed to mention her lovely voice." Brian chucked. He turned to Jade. "I should look forward to seeing you perform."

"I should hope it lives up to expectations." Jade said.

Denton turned his smiling eyes to meet hers. "I have no doubt it will."

But Jade had her doubts. One look from him while performing and her courage might fail completely. As it was she already felt she was drowning in his gaze.

Those few seconds where their eyes met felt like an eternity, but suddenly Denton broke away. He turned to Medda. "Well Medda, I look forward to seeing you at the party, if not sooner." He then turned to Jack and Jade. "Jade, it was nice to meet you. Jack – always a pleasure."

With a smile he turned and left. As he exited the theatre he felt all the tension that had built up in his body melt away as he gave an audible sigh. He then shook his head as he tried to recover from Jade's poignant gaze. _Those eyes…_ he thought to himself. Perhaps he had found a reason to visit more often.

Back in the theatre, Medda had refocused her attention on Jade and Jack. "Jade," she began, "Let me show you to your room. You will be sharing it with two other girls, but I think you'll get along just fine. Once you get settled, we'll begin immediately."

Jade smiled and nodded. She turned to Jack. "Jack, I want to thank you for all of your help."

"No problem! And ey, don't ya worry, Medda'll take good care of ya. And I'll likely come visit in a couple 'a days, ok?"

"Ok." Jade smiled.

"Yes, yes, good. Kelly you do need to come around here more often." Medda interrupted. "But now you need to shoo, because we have work to do!"

"Alright, alright…" Jack said with a shrug. "I'll see ya soon, k Jade?" He turned to Medda, gave her a kiss on the cheek, then left.

"Bye Jack!" Jade called after him.

As she followed Medda up the stairs to her room, he thoughts drifted back and forth between her nervousness, the man she had just met, and her sister…

*******************

**Wow, that was a long one! Sorry it's been so long (about two months!) since my last post. Things have been a little nuts around here. I'm swamped the next two weeks, but hopefully the next chapter will be up by mid March. **

**Preview for what's coming up: Next chapter will focus mainly on Raven and will include some personal growth opportunities and a little mush (yay!). Chapter after will have the party, chapter after that will have a dangerous encounter! Sorry if things have been moving a little slow thus far, it's all been lead up for what's about to happen... So get excited - I am!**

**P.S. Some of the past chapters have been edited a bit. I don't think it should leave anyone confused, but just thought I'd put in an fyi.**

**As always, please review. Reviews get chapters posted faster :)**


End file.
